Digimon: The Untold Story
by elfenknight
Summary: A 'before the Digidestined' story...done for Biology main characters are a bag of dirt and a plant AU


One afternoon, Ash and his sister Mimi, were leaving their apartment to go run some errands for their mother, they grabbed the only available elevator and hit the button for the mail lobby. Half way between the eighth floor and the seventh floor the elevation suddenly stops and a bright light appears from the top corner and two 'meteors' drop at their feet. "Jumping Josephine! What was that?" Mimi cried.

"Calm yourself Mimi... I am sure there is a logical explanation for this." Ash replied. Mimi replied "Whatever it is Ash, it made an _awesome _entrance!" Ash sighed audibly "Well if it's so 'awesome' then pick up whatever it is."

Mimi looks to the ground where she see's two stone like objects with, what looks like, a digital screen. One green device and one red device, Mimi felt as though she should have the green device and Ash should get the red one. As Mimi help the green device in her palm and Ash held the red device in his palm, the floor suddenly disappeared as they were transported to a new and different world.

Ash stood alone in a forest holding the device when a small bag of ...dirt with feet approached him and spoke, "Why hello there Friend."

Ash replies to him "Uh... hello. Umm...where am I and where is Mimi?"

"Well, first, let me know your name and I shall tell you mine, then all your questions shall be answered, friend."

"Okay well my name is Ash and my sister's name is Mimi. Now what is your name?"

"I am Soilamon. And this once wonderful place is Digiworld! And this Mimi person... does she have brown hair?"

"_Once_ wonderful place? It looks fine to me, what happened to it? Digiworld? Never heard of it. And yes my sister does have brown hair. Now please, tell me where is she?"

"Digiworld was a peaceful place then Puppetmon took over and turned good Digimon into heartless destroying machines! And your sister is over there, talking to Seedamon."

With Mimi—

"Okay, so I am your trainer and when we battle other Digimon, and we win while working together, you're telling me you will 'Divivolve'?"

"Yes, and If you tell me to attack, I will. Each of our stages; we have, myself and Soilamon that is, have already passed our Digitama, Fresh and In-training stages but we still can evolve passed our Rookie stage and into Champion and Ultimate stage. Through each stage of Digivolution we gain new attacks and our older ones become stronger. And we promise, we will always protect you!"

"Oh hey Ash, did you hear that!? They say we're their 'Trainers'!"

Ash let out an exasperated sigh. "This I can tell will be troublesome, but I guess it might be fun."

"Lighten up will you – oh what! My Digivice is making noise! WHAT DO I DO?!" Mimi yells.

Soilamon says, "It means an enemy is approaching! Seedamon, get ready!"

Suddenly a rouge Digimon drops from the tree tops.

"Ahahaha! I am Mothomon, and I will _destroy_ you!!!"

"OKAY into gear. Seedamon ATTACK!!" Mimi screams.

Mothomon screams, "WIND BURN!" as he flaps his wings rapidly. Seedamon and Soilamon are sent flying back; Seedamon jumps up and yells "REPLAR!" An invisible force threw Mothomon backwards and he visibly grew weaker.

"Ha you are no match for my insect repellent!" Seedamon yells.

"Wind Burn!" This time Seedamon stood his ground and replied with;

"SEDATVE!" Mothomon calmed down immediately and dropped to the ground and regressed to his Digitama stage.

Ash and Mimi gathered around the egg and asked "What happened to him?"

Soilamon answered "He is only drained of all energy, its fine; he'll be fine once he rests for a while. Speaking of rest, how are you two feeling?"

Ash says, "Ugh I think I'm getting a migraine. What about you Mimi, oh and you Soilamon and Seedamon, how are you feeling?"

Mimi replies with a smile, "Oh I am fine! I'm excited and oh my goodness! Soilamon you're bleeding! What do we do?"

"It is fine, Seedamon will heal me, and he can also heal your migraine, my Trainer." Soilamon replies.

"Yes I can heal both of you! At once too! HEALING WINDS!" Ash's eyes brighten up and Soilamon is perfectly healed. Suddenly white light surrounded the two Digimon.

"They're Divivolving! Our Digivices are beeping." Ash yells.

"We are Champions! We feel so good! I am now Bagamon, formerly Soilamon, and this is Treeamon, formerly Seedamon."

"Oh wow you guys look great!" Mimi comments.

"Thank you, well it has been a long day and tomorrow when we explain why you are here we need you both well rested so there is a cave we know is around and we shall take you to it!" Soilamon explains. All four arrive at the cave and settle down for the night.

The next morning Ash and Mimi woke up, and boy, were they ever hungry! They saw a colourful bush and grabbed two apple-like things off a branch and ate them. Five minutes later they were moaning and groaning, waking up Treeamon and Bagamon.

"Ha-ha, we told you both to be careful. Peptol Melody!" says Treeamon. Ash and Mimi felt one hundred times better, and thanked Treeamon.

"Only eat the fruit from the red barked trees! They shall keep you healthy." Bagamon explained.

"You said last night that you were going to explain everything to us today. So will you, please? ", asked Ash.

"Take it away Bagamon"

"A few years ago Puppetmon, the evil Digimon controlling everyone, had a premonition about seven children saving Digiworld after his own demise. They are called the 'Digidestined'; Puppetmon was furious! After this he started controlling different Digimon to keep everyone under his control, but when we felt your energy... oh we knew that you two could end his reign and soon the Digidestined would come and bring eternal peace! Puppetmon found out and has been sending a few of his strongest Digimon to come and, come and, to be honest to come and **kill you. **But with your help, the four of us can reach his layer and destroy him and send you home."

"Well I'm in! I never liked wars anyway." Ash says.

"Me too! Puppetmon is going down!!" Mimi agreed.

As the gang started walking towards Puppetmons layer, a yellow cloud with arms and legs floats out from behind a tree, a small Maple Leaf type creature follows him. But this Maple Leaf creature is turning yellow.

"I am Sulphamon, and this is Maplemon! And we were sent here my Puppetmon to destroy you; POISON ARROW!" A large yellow cloud stuns the Digimon! Ash and Mimi gasped.

"You've wormed Maplemon! Well then; WORM EXPELL!" Treeamon says. Maplemon turns to a bright green again and runs away as fast as he could. Meanwhile Sulphamon looked angry.

"Poison Arrow!" Treeamon laughed and replied with;

"Ahaha, I hope you realize that your poison does not affect me! Absinthe Pint!" Sulphamon becomes woozy, starts mumbling then asks,

"Who be the Green Fairy? She says 'Ello", then Sulphamon collapses and turns to dust.

The gang continues walking until;

"Ow, ow, ow! Don't touch me!" Mimi screams as ash tried to help her.

"What's wrong?" Treeamon asks.

"My ankle, it hurts!" Mimi replied.

"Here, Ash, take one of my leaves and press it to her ankle, it will help her. Suddenly white light surrounded the two Digimon.

"They're Divivolving again, already!? Yes they are, our Digivices are beeping." Ash yells.

"Excellent, we are now in our Ultimate Stage! We can defiantly take on Puppetmon now! I am now Dirtamon, formerly Bagamon, and this is Wormamon, formerly Treeamon."

Ash, Mimi, Dirtamon and Wormamon set off for Puppetmons layer. When they all arrive at Puppetmon's layer they come face to face with Puppetmon himself.

"Oh my I see that my pets have failed me yet again. Hm, what to do, what to do, oh I know! I shall kill you! PUPPET PUMMEL!" Ash and Mimi ran to hide where Wormamon and Dirtamon told them to while Wormamon and Dirtamon just barely missed the attack.

"Ugh! Will you two just stay still already! You're making it harder to kill you." Puppetmon complained. "Puppet Pummel!" Wormamon and Dirtamon jumped away just in time.

"Potpourri Projectile!" Wormamon screams. Puppetmon stumbles.

"Ugh what is that horrid smell!?" he asks.

"That is potpourri; I can help make it with a little help from a few other Digimon! And we can also make this; Absinthe Pint!" Puppetmon stumbles.

"No, no, no not the Green Fairy!" He is still standing! Wormamon thinks.

"Fine if this does not work then nothing might; Artemisia Absinthium!"

Puppetmon screams, falls down then starts convulsing.

"What have you done to me?!" Puppetmon asks/yells.

"It is a poison created from my leaves! In large doses it causes convulsions, vomiting, insomnia and sometimes death."

Puppetmon slowly stops convulsing, and then stops moving altogether.

"YEAH, We Won!!" Ash and Mimi yell together. "Can we go home now? No need to rush or anything but Mum probably needs us."

"Oh yes, of course, on behalf of myself, Wormamon, my partner and best friend, Dirtamon, and all of the Digimon in Digiworld, we thank you! Thank you so much!" Wormamon said.

"You are more than welcome and we hope these 'Digidestined' arrive soon to help restore the full peace!" Ash replies.

Wormamon and Dirtamon sent the two children home! And sooner than expected, the 'Digidestined' came and restored the full peace.


End file.
